


Adding up

by Konoto



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, among other things, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 07:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12700245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konoto/pseuds/Konoto
Summary: They had no idea the consequences they'll face for what they had just done.





	Adding up

**Author's Note:**

> For all those fans who already know, I'm omitting a very obvious, real life, little fact.

The muffled pitter patter sound of rain coming from the outside was slowly starting to lull him to sleep, right there on his spot on the soft, plush carpet near the largest couch. It was one of his favorite spots, right after his bed and his owner’s lap of course. Usually the house wasn’t so quiet, but because it was almost empty, it wasn’t a surprise. In times like those, Dodger usually spent his time sniffing around or out in the back yard, passing through the door his owner had installed for him, so he could go out without having to go to him and call for his attention, specially too early in the morning. Outside he would run around or mark his usual spots, or look at the birds, barking at the dog from next door and being barked at right back, or deep in staring competitions with the cat that lived two houses over.

Though it was very boring to be home alone. There was no one to play with, cuddle with or hear, because when he was alone the silence got too… silent and he had to make noise, too much quiet made him a bit restless.

And as if he had been listened to, there was a sound coming from the outside. A car parking, steps and keys jingling. The sounds made Dodger lift his head, floppy ears arching up to listen and when he heard the door being opened he rushed to it, and at the sight of the newcomer he waggled his tail wildly and yipped in joy.

It was Seb, or at least that’s how his owner called him, among many other pet names. He liked him. He always smiled at him and was always warm and sometimes he’d sit down on the floor with his legs crossed, and scratch him right on the spot on his neck that had Dodger panting and his hind leg kicking weakly in the air; that always made his owner laugh.

Dodger got closer to sniff at him. He smelled of coffee, something sweet and rain, which wasn’t surprising since his clothes were soaking wet and dripping everywhere, but there was something else.

“Hey, buddy” Seb looked down at him with a smile and Dodger licked at the raindrops on his hand when the man patted his head briefly.

Dodger followed him as Sebastian walked down the hall to the master bedroom, holding something on one arm. The dog tailed after him curiously, ears twitching as he heard a muffled little sound coming from within what Seb was holding. Seb made a beeline to the bathroom, closing the door after him, while then Dodger sat outside, patiently waiting. And after what seemed like a long time, the door finally opened. The dog got up from his spot and yipped.

“Okay, pal, can you keep a secret?”

At that, Dodger waggled his tail. Dodger liked secrets, because they usually meant bacon being slipped at him under the dining table or being allowed in bed to cuddle up with Sebastian when Chris wasn’t in the house -because Dodger wasn’t supposed to be in it, but if Seb didn’t tell neither would Dodger.

He walked closer as Seb made it to the living room and sat down on the ground. Now there was a towel bundled up on his lap, and there was that muffled sound again. Dodger tilted his head up at Sebastian as if to ask him what it was.

“You gotta be gentle, okay?” Seb said but Dodger’s attention was centered on the bundle as the human removed the towel a little, and there it was the source of the sound. Dodger didn’t know what it was, but it was tiny as it squirmed a bit. He leaned a bit to sniff at it. It smelled of soap and it smelled similar of a puppy but not quite. Sebastian was smiling a bit as Dodger looked up. “Found him outside on his own, the poor thing, and couldn’t leave him there, but you can’t tell Chris, you know he’s not… He doesn’t seem to like them very much” Seb chuckled a bit.

Something brushing his nose startled him and had Seb laughing a bit. Upon looking down, Dodger found a tiny paw stretched out to him.

“Easy there, it’s okay” Seb gave him a calming pat on the back but Dodger didn’t need to, he was already following his instincts of taking care of a baby and was licking the not-puppy carefully, ignoring the little squeaks of protest. “You’re too good” Seb said approvingly.

Dodger listened distractedly as his attention was caught by the man’s hands as he uncovered the little bundle, carefully patting it with the towel like his owner did after giving him a bath. And the not-puppy wasn’t having any of it; squirming and trying to escape, but Sebastian’s was holding him with unyielding, yet gentle hands, keeping it still.

“Chris will be back in a couple of days” the mention of the name had Dodger waggling his tail a bit. “That gives us enough time to find a place for this little guy”.

The soft, fond voice he used made Dodger remember how his owner has talked to him when he had been in that cage at the shelter, scared and sad. The not-puppy didn’t seem scared at all though, since it was brave enough to try and push at Seb’s fingers with tiny paws and even tinier claws, but the human didn’t mind. After a few moments and after the not-puppy was dry enough, Seb removed the towel and left it on the couch. He also stopped holding the not-puppy, and just saw it take shaky steps down Seb’s legs to the plush carpet beneath.

It was absolutely tiny, and Dodger didn’t know what to make up of it. He sniffed curiously at it bit the thing reached to paw at his nose again, startling him, twice now. So instead of looming over it, Dodger got down on his belly, resting his head on his front paws and just looked at it, tail waggling softly behind him.

__

It was nearly 2am when he finally made it home. Exhausted and probably jet lagged as fuck, but just as happy to be home.

After long weeks of filming in a remote location where he could barely get any signal, let alone Wi-Fi and sleeping on cold that left his back and shoulders sore and stiff the next day. Chris was more than happy to be back home with his soft, warm bed, his dog and his boyfriend.

His gorgeous boyfriend, whom Chris hoped was awake because he wanted to hug him and kiss the hell out of him, and maybe reach down to let his hands cup and squeeze his ass. Because how he had missed that perfect ass.

Carefully, he opened the door and let himself and his three pieces of luggage in. It didn’t surprise him that no one seemed to notice his arrival, after all, it was quite late and he hadn’t said anything, wanting it to be some sort of surprise. Seb was probably sleeping, but what seemed strange was that Dodger didn’t rush to the door as soon as he stepped a foot in. No matter how sleepy or how late it was, the dog always gathered energy from somewhere.

Just as he was dragging his luggage through the living room’s threshold, he heard the telltale clicking of nails on the wooden floor, and soon enough, he spotted Dodger’s squirrel tail waggling wildly as he approached.

“Hey, buddy” Chris was already smiling as he crouched down so he could scratch behind the dog’s ears, or at least he tried because Dodger was trying to lick at his hands and face at the same time.

Chris’ attention was immediately drawn to a tiny shadow moving behind the dog, and only when it was right beside Dodger Chris could see what it was.

“Well… Hello, little guy” Chris said, a little unsure as he reached out to gently scoop the cat up, which was absolutely tiny, barely bigger than his hand. “And how did you get here, mh? No, don’t tell me, I think I already know” the man chuckled as he let the kitten sniff and nibble on his finger.

Anyone who knew enough about Sebastian knew the man was totally a cat person. Sure, he loved dogs too along with other animals, but cats were his weakness. Chris had lost count of the stories Seb had told him about his parents’ cats and what it had been to grow up around them. What Chris didn’t understand was why Seb had not mentioned it during their regular facetime sessions or over text. The brunet surely sent him enough cat memes and videos on a regular basis. It wasn’t like he could just forget about it, right?

He was pulled out of his own head as Dodger carefully reached out to take the kitten from his hand, grabbing it by the scruff of his neck with his muzzle as if it were a puppy. “Okay, I get it, it’s yours” Chris smiled, amused, and watched the dog make his way to his bed, on the corner of the living room and curl up around the cat.

__

Sebastian had gone to sleep fairly early. During the last couple of weeks he had been having trouble falling asleep. Chris had teased him, during one of their calls, about not being able to sleep without him. Sebastian believed it had to be with too much work and the usual anxiety he fell whenever he had to assist to an audition. And maybe –and just maybe- had a little to do with the fact that he had gotten way too used to sleep by Chris’ side. He certainly missed being able to curl up closer to the man or feel the familiar, comfortable warm against him. He wasn’t about to tell Chris that though. Any more boosting and his ego would need an extra bed besides their own.

Thankfully that day he hadn’t had to spend more than an hour trying to find a comfortable position or tiring himself out at the gym or actively playing with the dog on the backyard. The day had been eventful enough that he had pretty much passed out as soon as his head touched the pillow. Chris’ pillow. And being such a heavy sleeper, he didn’t notice Chris’ arrival until the mattress dipped beneath the added weight and he felt warm arms wrapping around him from behind.  
Seb made a sleepy groan as he tried to force his eyes open, managing to do so barely, and tilted his head to the side, watching a glimpse of the other man, his ridiculous beard and his dorky grin.

“Hey” Seb’s voice sounded rough like sandpaper.

“Hey” Chris said back, unable to stop smiling because fuck, how much he had missed Seb. The very man who liked to watch reruns of 80s comedies, the same guy whose hair was a complete mess almost always but somehow managed to make it look good, the same guy who always stole Chris’ clothes only to deny it later. Even if the proof was right there, with Seb wearing a very old and faded Patriots hoodie.

“Missed you” Chris pressed a kiss to the side of Seb’s head, the messy hair tickling his nose.

“Mhh” a mumble was the only thing Chris got. He would take it as a ‘me too’.

“Aren’t you gonna tell me about the new guy in the living room?” Chris nuzzled the back of Seb’s neck, pressing a kiss against the warm skin. Waiting for either an incoherent, sleepy answer or silence.

It was the latter. So Chris decided to have the talk with Seb in the morning, when the both of us were conscious enough and had had at least one cup of coffee. Instead of pressing for an answer, Chris tightened his hold on Sebastian, pulling him closer so his chest was against Seb’s back and Chris’ knees touching the back of Seb’s own.

__

 

Not even ten hours later, after much needed six hours or sleep, one good morning fuck and a full breakfast, a new [post](http://es.tinypic.com/r/24q8tqx/9) was made on Chris’ twitter with the caption.

“Boyfriend brought this little guy home.  
I couldn’t say no.  
Say hello to Ío”

They had no idea of the beast they had just unleashed.

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=24q8tqx)

**Author's Note:**

> Because we all know they're both space nerds.
> 
> Also, you can leave suggestions or share your own headcanons in the comments, since I'm still not sure if this will have a follow up.  
> Or just hit me up and say hi on my [Tumblr](http://konoto.tumblr.com/)


End file.
